kassithefandomcom-20200213-history
Druid Circle: Circle of the Moon
In this campaign, the Circle of the Moon in the Player's Handbook does not exist. Instead, the Circle of the Moon is another option under the Circle of the Land. Circle of the Moon In days long past, the Moon Druids were a dominant sect. Their mission was not to protect a copse of trees from the woodsman, their mission was to protect the entire world from the threats beyond the Sphere. The Sphere is a protective boundary surrounding the world, maintained by the wandering Moon Spirit. This spirit inhabits the moon, which endlessly circles the world, sealing any cracks in the Sphere. Moon Druids worship this Moon Spirit, unlike Earth Druids, who worship the spirits of the mountains, trees, rivers, clouds, and other elements of the natural world. Over time, the Moon Druids became a forgotten sect, relegated to legend. Coincidentally, or perhaps resulting from, there are forces that threaten the planar boundary. Perhaps it is time for the Moon Druids to rise again. Moon Druids function like regular Circle of the Land druids with the following modifications. Wild Shape Moon druids gain an extra use of Wild Shape at night, but only if they assume the form of a nocturnal animal (per https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_nocturnal_animals). Terrain and climate still applies to animal selection Nature's Ward The 10th level Nature's Ward ability is modified: Moon druids can't be charmed or frightened by extraplanar creatures or undead. Moon druids at this level do gain immunity to poison and disease. Circle Spells Moon druids gain these Circle Spells at the following levels: * 3rd level: c''onsecration (new spell, see below), ''moonbeam * 5th level: magic circle, moonblade ''(new spell, see below) * '' ''7th level: ''banishment ''(only works vs. extraplanar creatures), dimensional anchor (new spell, see below) * 9th level: ''hallow, moon path ''(new spell, see below) Consecration (new circle spell) * 1 action * 20' radius, centered on caster * V, S, M (one pinch each silver & black sand or pebbles) * Concentration, 1 minute * Extra-planar creatures and undead take -1 penalty on attacks, saves, and skill checks while in the area. Area is fixed, it does ''not ''move with the caster. * Higher levels: can add 10' more to radius per level Moonblade (new circle spell) * 1 action * Caster only * V, S * Concentration, 1 minute * Shimmering silver scimitar forms in druid's hands. Hits like scimitar, add spellcaster modifier to attacks & damage. Extraplanar creatures and undead are vulnerable to this damage. * Extra levels: add 1d4 more damage per level slot used Dimensional Anchor (new circle spell) * 1 action * V, S * 100' range, one creature * Ranged attack required, victim cannot travel extradimensionally for 1 minute/level Moon Path (new circle spell) * 1 action * V, S, M (small handful of silver & black sand or pebbles thrown in a straight line) * Creates a path of shimmering silver light. Number of allies = caster's level can be granted ''sanctuary ''while on the path like the cleric spell. Length is 20' x caster level; or can bridge a gap up to 10' x caster level; or can rise up like a staircase or ramp to a vertical height of 5' x caster level. 'Back to Druid'''